


Make Me

by mistleto3



Series: Sarufem!mi [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Birthday Sex, F/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Uniform Kink, misaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Misaki surprises Saruhiko at his office for his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a drabble prompt on tumblr sent by theotakufairy from [this](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/141143377354/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> For Saruhiko's birthday.
> 
> This fic is also available on [Tumblr.](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/152863229154/make-me)

It was approaching 9pm, and there was still no news from Saruhiko about when he planned to set off home. By now, the more normal members of the clan had long finished for the day; Akira was the only other Blue clansman whose phone number she had, and he’d left the office hour ago, so she couldn’t send him in to pester Saruhiko to start heading off. Of course, this wouldn’t have been a problem if he’d been answering his phone, but his responses to texts were sluggish, and her calls would be met with a long moment of ringing, followed by the tinny, recorded message of his voicemail. The app on Misaki’sphone that allowed her to locate Saruhiko’s PDA (for times like these, when he wasn’t answering it) still showed flashing blue dot on the map positioned firmly in the corner of Sceptre 4’s headquarters, as it had been all day. Evidently, he was absorbed in his work, as usual.

Misaki was fairly used to this by now- Saruhiko was more stubborn than he let on, and when he set his mind to something, he had to get it done and he had to get it done _right._ It didn’t help that his boss was a bigger workaholic than he was, and they enabled each other in an endless cycle of increasing prioritisation of work over other important things, like eating and sleeping, and in Saruhiko’s case, spending time with his significant other.

To be fair to him, Saruhiko had gotten a lot better about knowing when to draw the line. He almost never went into the office on weekends any more, and his late nights were now limited to once or twice a month instead of the three or four times a week that they used to be. The only times he stayed late now were when they really needed him. It was just a shame that one of those nights happened to be tonight- his birthday.

It wasn’t like Misaki hadn’t already had a chance to celebrate _some_ of the day with him- she’d been aware that these late nights were always a possibility, so they’d gotten up early to open his presents and went out for breakfast before his shift started, aware that making a dinner reservation was a risky bet. Still, it was annoying he’d been kept this late. She understood that his job was important, and that Saruhiko at least seemed to sort of like his co-workers, that Sceptre 4 was his home the way Homra was hers… But dammit, it was his birthday, and his schedule was interfering with her plans to give him one last birthday surprise.

Frustrated, she sent him another text.

_Yata Misaki [07/11/16 20:54]: Jeez, Saruhiko. It’s your birthday and you’re still in the office? You’re working yourself to death over there. You better be on your way home soon_

_Fushimi Saruhiko [07/11/16 21:01]: Come over here and make me_

Even through the text on the screen, Misaki could still almost hear the sarcasm in his voice. 

_Yata Misaki [07/11/16 21:02]: You’re on_

She let out a sigh, pulling on her shoes and her jacket and grabbing her skateboard as she headed for the door. Then she hesitated, her hand outstretched towards the handle.

After a heartbeat of staring at the door and chewing her lip, she turned on her heel towards the bedroom, jogging back across the apartment to grab something from her bedside drawer and stuffing it in her bag before running back to the door and stepping out into the evening air.

It only took her a short while to reach the gates of Sceptre 4’s headquarters. With purpose, she began to cross the vast courtyard, but when the gates clanged shut behind her, a sinking feeling began to settle in her stomach. Not that she was intimidated by the building any more- she’d dropped off enough forgotten lunches to have grown used to the building’s unnecessary grandeur, and the unpleasant associations she had with the place had faded with time, but she was beginning to doubt whether the plans she had for when she got to Saruhiko’s office were actually a good idea after all. But by now, it was too late to turn back. Resolute, she pushed open the grand double doors and marched across the foyer, her skateboard tucked under her arm.

By this time of night, the place was mostly deserted; the only person she saw as she made her way to Saruhiko’s office was a janitor, who gave her an odd look- she didn’t exactly fit in- but she paid him no mind. The place was eerily quiet, except from the echo of her footsteps off the tiles, and the sound of her pulse in her ears.

She didn’t bother knocking before she entered Saruhiko’s office, and when he heard the door open, he jumped in his seat.

“You seriously came all the way here?” He looked at her incredulously.

“Of course I did- it’s your birthday, and it’s like half past nine at night and you’re still at work! I thought I might need to fight the Blue King to get you out of here; it’s kind of cruel of him to give you so much work on your birthday, isn’t it?”

“I never told him it was my birthday.”

“Really? Why?” She dropped her bag and skateboard by the door, then shrugged off her jacket and crossed the room to perch on the edge of his desk.

He shrugged. “I don’t see what the point is about making a fuss over birthdays- they’re just another day. Obviously, I didn’t exactly celebrate them when I was a kid.”

Misaki frowned. “Well, _I_ want to celebrate them with you. They should be special, and they give me an excuse to fuss over you without you being able to protest.”

Saruhiko rolled his eyes at her but didn’t say anything. He was evidently trying to play it cool, but there was an odd look in his eyes that suggested to Misaki that he was actually quite touched by the sentiment.

Unfortunately, the short moment of quiet was interrupted by an almost comedically loud growl issuing from Misaki’s stomach.

“…Haven’t you eaten?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at her.

“I wanted to wait for you…”

He sighed. “You don’t have to wait for me to get home to eat, you know.”

“I know. But I like eating dinner with you, and I don’t want you to have to eat alone on your birthday. And you’re one to talk, telling _me_ to eat- if I didn’t remind you to put calories in your body every now and then, you’d be a total beanpole. Half the reason I like eating with you is because I can make sure you’re actually consuming real food.”

He rolled his eyes at her once again, then changed the subject, clearly wanting to avoid the nuisance of being pestered about his eating habits. “So why have you been bright red the entire time you’ve been here? You’re a terrible liar, Misaki. Come on, fess up.”

 “…N-nothing.”

“ _Misaki._ ”

She huffed. “W-well… it’s your birthday… And a lot of couples will, you know, do _something special_ in the evening, and I was hoping maybe we could… you know… but you’re usually too tired to do that sort of stuff if you’ve been working late. Which is fine- no pressure or anything! I don’t want you to feel like you have to…” Misaki never _had_ been good at talking about sex, and as much as her confidence had grown during the act itself, she was still nowhere near being able to talk about it without turning beetroot red.

Saruhiko sighed, cutting her off. _“Misaki._ I don’t feel like I have to do anything; don’t worry. You’ve got me intrigued now; what did you have in mind that counted as ‘something special’~?”

Misaki huffed, folding her arms in embarrassment, and Saruhiko chuckled at the pout on her face.

“Is that why you came over? To drag me home so you could have your way with me?”

“N-no! …It was only _most_ of the reason,” she admitted grudgingly.

“Well, can you wait until we get home, or is that too long to resist?” Saruhiko joked as he began to gather his things.

Misaki hesitated, unsure how to respond, and Saruhiko paused to look at her.

“Wait, seriously?”

“W-well, you’ve got me thinking about it now!”

“No I didn’t. You were the one blushing the entire time- you obviously came here with ulterior motives.”

“S-shut up.”

There was a look of mild disbelief on Saruhiko’s face as he asked: “So you’re really saying you want to have sex, right now? Here, in my office?” Despite his teasing tone, it wasn’t difficult to tell that he found the idea _very_ appealing.  

“W-well… there’s nobody around… You’re a freakin’ workaholic so everyone else has gone home…”

“Misaki~,” Saruhiko put on a mock-scandalised tone. “What’s gotten into you lately? First the police costume, now this? You used to be such a pru-...”

He was quickly silenced by her mouth crushed against his own, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, drawing a gasp of surprise out of him. He didn’t protest in the slightest, though- his arms slid around Misaki’s waist as she climbed into his lap to straddle his hips, his fingers wandering down to the hem of her top and pulling it over her head.

As soon as it was off, her lips found his again, then trailed off to press kisses along his jaw and down his throat, stippling them across the pale skin in the crook of his neck and shoulder, before pushing aside the collar of his shirt to brush the scarred insignia on his chest.

Misaki’s fingers instantly went for the top button of his shirt, but she hesitated, her fingers hovering an inch away from the fabric before then drew away, leaving it fastened. Saruhiko gave her an odd look, but she merely smirked as she climbed out of his lap to kneel between his thighs.

“I knew it,” he said, a smug smile on his face.

“Knew what?” Misaki tilted her head as she undid his fly.

“You have a thing for the Sceptre 4 uniform, don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“Why else would you be leaving it on~?” he teased.

Misaki avoided having to answer by freeing Saruhiko’s cock from his trousers and wrapping her lips around it, immediately pushing her head as far down as it would go, burying her face in his stomach. Saruhiko let out an appreciative groan, running his fingers through her hair as he leaned forward in his seat, his back arching over her as his breath hitched in his throat. Misaki couldn’t help but smirk at his expressiveness as she slid her lips up and down his shaft.

“Nn… so you said you wanted to do ‘something special,’ for me, y-you never said what that was.” His voice was strained with pleasure.

She lifted her head slowly off his cock, her cheeks ablaze and her gaze fixed on the carpet. A few seconds passed as she tried to conjure the words to explain before she gave up and made a grab for her backpack, deciding it might be a better idea to show him than tell him. She fished around inside it for a moment, then pulled out the item she’d grabbed at the last minute before walking out of the door- a bottle of personal lubricant.

“What’s this for?” Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at her.

“I-it’s lube…” she grumbled.

“Yeah, I know what it is, but why do you have it? Lube has a lot of different uses.” The puzzled look on his face suggested he really didn’t know why she was in possession of it.

“I… uh… thought we could try…” she took a deep breath, forcing the word out. “Anal.”

The way Saruhiko’s eyes widened and blinked rapidly in surprise suggested he hadn’t expected her to say _that._

“Really? You sure?”

“Y-yeah. I heard guys really like it, so… Happy birthday?”

He leaned down to kiss her deeply. “You don’t have to do this for me, really.”

“You aren’t interested?”

“No, no, I am. I’m not gonna pretend the idea of it isn’t hot; you have a great ass.”

Misaki made an indignant noise.

“I don’t wanna to hurt you or anything, though. I heard it’s not really that enjoyable for girls, or even that it hurts. Then again, I _did_ hear that from Hidaka.”

“I-I did my research- I know what to do to make sure it’s not painful. And… it is enjoyable… _really_ enjoyable.” She mumbled the last five words, clearly mortified.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at her in curiosity. “How would you know that?”

“I-I didn’t want to offer to do it and then hate it… so I… t-tried it out by myself...”

A smirk slowly spread across Saruhiko’s lips. “Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”

Misaki clicked her tongue. “Yes, I fingered myself up the ass, alright?” she grumbled, burying her face in his thigh in mortification.

“And~?”

“W-well, it obviously wasn’t terrible, or I wouldn’t have offered, would I?”

Saruhiko pulled her up by her arm to kiss her deeply. “If anyone had told me when we got together that you’d be offering me _this_ on my birthday…” he murmured against her lips.

“S-shut up.”

Obediently, Saruhiko busied his mouth by pressing it to her shoulder as he unfastened the catch of her bra hastily. As soon as the garment was removed and discarded haphazardly onto the ground, his lips trailed downward to close around her nipple, teasing it between his tongue and his teeth while he ran his hands down her sides to her waistband. Within seconds, her fly was undone, and she scrambled to kick off her jeans and panties.

With greedy hands, Saruhiko pulled her back onto his lap, gazing up at her with a look of hunger in his eyes as she straddled him in his chair once more. His fingers almost instantly began to snake down between her thighs to play with her clit. At the friction, Misaki let out a whine, swearing into his ear and rocking her hips towards his hand, and obligingly, he let his digits slide back until two of them slipped inside her. He thrust them slowly, his other hand wandering up and down her back, caressing the soft skin and the toned muscle beneath.

“G-get it inside me already, damn it…” Misaki hissed, impatient, and she felt him shiver beneath her.

“I like this dominant streak you’ve picked up recently, it’s hot,” he murmured in her ear as he gently withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. Misaki sank downward onto him, and the pair let out synchronised groans of relief as he slid inside her, and almost immediately, she began to roll her hips slowly against his. They kept their voices low, though; the knowledge that they were in Saruhiko’s office still sent a thrill of nervous excitement up Misaki’s spine, even though there was nobody around at this time of night.

Barely a few seconds had passed since she’d taken him inside her before Misaki was making a grab for the bottle on the desk and pressing it into Saruhiko’s hand. As he poured a little of the lube onto his fingers and coated them with it, he chuckled breathlessly in her ear at her impatience. The sound sent a wave of goosebumps up her neck.

“Ready?” he murmured, and she nodded quickly, burying her face in his shoulder. There was a moment of suspense, and then she felt his fingertip press to her ass, massaging gentle, almost tentative circles against her as she continued to roll her hips, riding his cock slowly.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips as Saruhiko pressed the tip of his digit inside her, and he paused immediately.

“Are you okay?”

“It feels so much better when you do it than when I do it…” Her voice was low and shaky as she leaned backwards, pressing his finger deeper inside her.

Saruhiko caught her lips in a ravenous kiss as he began to thrust the digit slowly into her, in time with the motion of her hips, and he let out a deep groan of arousal in response to the little pleasured whimpers that escaped her lips. Whenever he wasn’t kissing Misaki, he was staring at her with a look of almost awe-struck lust in his eyes that sent tingles down her spine. It almost seemed like he didn’t believe this was really happening, but whatever dream or fantasy he’d been caught up in, he was more than content to indulge it. His lips hung slightly apart as he panted for air, and every time a moan escaped Misaki’s throat, she saw him bite his tongue.

“P-put another one in…” she hissed, her words trembling with lust, and this time, biting his tongue wasn’t enough to stop a groan of arousal from hitching in his throat.

Saruhiko was quick to comply, and Misaki quickly threw her head forward to bury it in his shoulder, hoping it might muffle the sounds rolling past her lips. The sensation was foreign, but it was a good sort of foreign, and the deep, spine-arching pleasure of his fingers moving inside of her, stretching her, combined with the slow thrusting of his cock against her sweet spot and the pressure of his pubic bone against her clit had her sinking her teeth into his shoulder to stem the flood of high-pitched whines.

“F-fuck… you’re gonna make me…” Her sentence was cut off by another whimper as a ripple of pleasure radiated through her abdomen that only intensified as Saruhiko pushed a third finger into her ass.

He swore as she rode out her orgasm, his voice strained, and it seemed his faltering control over himself only wavered further as her moans grew higher and more desperate; she’d only been left more sensitive by her climax, and he’d given her no respite.

His voice was gruff when he asked her: “L-let me know when you’re ready, okay?”

She responded almost before he’d finished speaking. “Fuck, I’m ready!”

Saruhiko shuddered as he stole another kiss, before lifting her off him and hurriedly sweeping a stack of papers off the desk to lay her down on top of it. Chewing his lip, he positioned himself between her thighs. Misaki’s eyes trailed slowly up and down as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drinking in the sight of him standing over her, his uniform ruffled, his cheeks flushed and something carnal smouldering in his eyes.

He ran his hand down her abdomen almost reverently, then made a grab for the bottle of lubricant once more, pouring it onto his palm then stroking his cock slowly as he gazed at her.

“H-hurry up already!”

With a smirk, Saruhiko leaned forward over her, catching her lips with his own as he pressed the head of his erection against her ass, then slowly slid himself inside her.

Misaki threw her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his back. She’d only grown more conscious of the fact that they were in his office as time passed, but by now, that knowledge was no longer enough to stifle the cry that escaped her lips.

“A-ahh!”

Saruhiko paused immediately. “You okay?”

“Y-yes!” she sighed the word as her hips rolled towards his, and he groaned into her shoulder as she twitched around him, adjusting to the new sensation. He gave her a moment to get used to it, then slowly began to thrust into her, his eyes sliding shut as he clutched her body close to his own.

“Fuck… Misaki…” There was exaltation in his voice, and Misaki whined in arousal at the sound.

Misaki’s movements were jerky, bucking her hips towards his with a sort of fervent avarice, half-delirious with pleasure, and mercifully, he indulged her, pressing deeper inside her with every thrust. His movements were still slow, as though he was savouring every second, and he alternated between burying his face in her shoulder to smother the groans rising in his throat and staring at the euphoria etched across her half-lidded eyes and parted lips.

“Misaki… you’re gonna make me…”

She let out a long moan in response, half-frenzied half-blissful, unable to form anything more coherent as the grip of her thighs around his waist tightened, holding his hips against her own. The pleasure exuding upwards from the base of her spine combined with the lewdness of what he was doing to her, and the electrifying knowledge that all this was happening _in his office_ had stolen her ability to speak; it was all she could do to sink her teeth into his shoulder to try and stem the whines of ecstasy.

Suddenly, Saruhiko’s thrusts became erratic and his grip on her waist tightened, then the expletives pouring past his lips hitched in his throat. Misaki’s vision blurred as she climaxed along with him, tipped over the edge by the knowledge that he was emptying himself inside her.

“S-Saruhiko…” was the only word she could form, and she half-sobbed it, clawing at his back as she rode out her orgasm.

Eventually, they both stilled, motionless except the heaving of their chests as they gasped for breath. It was Saruhiko who gathered himself enough to move first, lifting his head out of the crook of her neck to kiss her.

“Happy birthday,” she murmured breathlessly, and he chuckled, stealing another kiss before, shakily, he lifted himself upright and slid out of her, grabbing for some tissue to clean himself up.

“I have to say, I’m a fan of this new kinkier Misaki. You’re hot when you’re confident,” he said with a smirk, though the gentle taunt was dampened somewhat by the fact he was still panting.

She huffed bashfully, and he laughed.

“How can me saying that embarrass you when you just took it up the ass?”

“Shut up…” she grumbled, slowly sitting up. “Where’s the nearest bathroom?”

“Just across the hallway,” Saruhiko replied, gathering up her clothes and handing them to her.

“Thank god it’s not far…” Misaki eased herself up off the desk and made her somewhat bow-legged way to the doorway, yelping in surprise as Saruhiko pinched her ass as she passed him. She shot him a glare, then opened the door just enough to peak out and check the coast was clear, before darting across the hallway and into the bathroom.

When she returned, Saruhiko had straightened his dishevelled clothing and tidied up the papers that had been cleared aside to make room for Misaki on his desk. The room was largely as it had been before; their misdeeds only betrayed by the smell of sex in the air.

“You okay?” he asked as she returned.

She nodded firmly, slipping her shoes on again.

“Come on, let’s go home. We’ll get takeout on the way back or something,” he suggested.

“Good; I’m _starving._ ”

Saruhiko chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the forehead before they gathered their things (Misaki made absolutely sure not to leave the lubricant behind- the thought of one of Saruhiko’s co-workers finding it and figuring out what they’d been up to in his office was too mortifying to bear) and headed out of the office hand-in-hand.

 

They arrived home a little while later with perhaps slightly more sushi than they should have bought for just the two of them, and spent the next half an hour gorging themselves on the couch.

Misaki cleared away the dishes, then groaned as she returned to the lounge. “I feel so grimy.”

“Well, let’s take a bath together or something,” Saruhiko suggested. “I could do with one too, to be honest. As much as I’m a fan of the whole office sex thing, it sucks not being able to shower afterwards.”

Misaki’s cheeks darkened as she raised an eyebrow at him, unused to him proposing romantic things like bathing together, but she quickly agreed and headed into the bathroom to draw the bath for them.

When Saruhiko came in five minutes later, the air was thick with floral-scented steam, and the room was dim, lit only by the row of candles on the windowsill.

“Very romantic,” he commented, stripping down and sliding into the hot water. Misaki climbed in after him, settling in his lap and resting her head back against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

“We should do this more often,” she murmured as he wound his arms around her waist.

“What, bathing, or eating too much sushi?”

“Both.”

Saruhiko chuckled, kissing the top of her head, then took on a teasing tone. “And what about the goings-on that took place in my office? Should we do _that_ more often?”

She clicked her tongue. “If you couldn’t tell from my reaction earlier what I thought about it, then you’re stupider than I thought.”

His laughter was interrupted by the vibrating of his phone, and he reached to pick it up from where he’d left it on the edge of the sink.

“Oi, don’t check your phone in the bath. If you drop it in, it’ll get fucked up.”

He rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything, but held the phone at arm’s length, so it would have fallen onto the floor instead of into the water if he dropped it. Misaki glanced over at the screen, curious as to who was messaging him so late.

_Munakata Reisi [07/11/16 23:36]: Happy birthday, Fushimi-kun. I hope you have had a pleasant day._

“Wait, he knew it was your birthday and he still let you stay that late?”

“I didn’t tell him it was my birthday, so he must have figured I didn’t want to make a fuss or want any special treatment or something.”

“Tch, then how did he even know?”

“It’s Munakata; he knows everything. Probably just looked at my personnel file or something.”

“Damn smarmy bastard, keeping you that late on your birthday… When I see him…”

“Are you really going to pick a fight with the Blue King?” Saruhiko looked faintly amused.

“Damn straight I will. And the Slates are gone now anyway, so I reckon I could take him.”

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me~.”


End file.
